


The Final Frontier, a selection of Star Trek drabbles

by JamesRelic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesRelic/pseuds/JamesRelic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of little drabbles that I write to express my love for Star Trek universe. All Star Trek AOS/TOS, with a mixure of general, McKirk, Spirk, McSpirk, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eject

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Jim sat on the strawberry roan, dusty Wranglers deep in the saddle with his hands on the reins.   
"Go." He implored to the unmoving beast beneath him, who simply swished his tail in response. "Go now." He tried again, as Bones watched from his appaloosa, hiding a grin behind a calloused hand as Jim rocked back and forth forcefully in the saddle "GO." He demanded to no avail, and Jim looked over at the older man despairingly, "It doesn't have any buttons to just make it go." The man kicked his heel into the horse's flank in frustration. 

It was only a moment later that Bones was picking the dusty man off the ground, the smug roan prancing next to its unsaddled rider.  
"Well darlin'," Bones chuckled, "Looks like you found the eject button."


	2. Smuggled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Kirk maintains his innocence. He hadn't consciously put the thing in his bag, he'd simply left it open there, on the ground...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello, a drabble? After all this time? Not beta read or, whatever you call that. xx

Jim did not so much as smuggle the kitten aboard the Enterprise, as practiced a kind of reckless ignorance as to the placement of his open bag by the little creature's temporary shelter. If the matted dirty furball happened to climb into his bag and follow him up into the transporter and onto the ship, it's really not his fault. Jim definitely thinks he can maintain his innocence in the face of a rather suspicious looking First Officer, but coupled with a furrow of his Chief Medical Officer's eyebrows, Jim feels a bead of sweat on his neck. 

It's certainly not a fear of being caught that brings him to push Spock's spare uniforms and a small box of Bone's spare medical tapes to the side of their closet. He simply wants to make the cat comfortable, they like cozy hidden places, don't they? And when he puts the the spare bits he's managed to replicate and hunt down for the cat at the bottom of his drawers, it's really only to keep them out of the way. And he definitely doesn't sit in the closet with the door closed to hand feed the kitten chunks of tuna. Because Jim isn't guilty of anything. At all. 

So when the door suddenly opens and two sets of brown eyes are staring down at him, Jim certainly doesn't flush, or try to press the little orange tabby up under his uniform (it match perfectly).

"Jim, what in blue blazes are you up to? What is that you've got up under your shirt?"

"Hi Bones. Hi Spock. How are you? How was shift?"

"Don't look at me with those big cow eyes and ask how shift was. What are you doing in here with, is that a bowl of tuna?"

"I...it's lunch."

"Lunch!"

At this time the kitten deigned to make it's appearance, clawing out the top of Jim's uniform neck.

"What is that!" 

"I believe it's a juvenile feline Doctor McCoy..."

"Thank you Spock, truly, I never would have guessed. And you! Don't you dare smile, what is that thing doing on board? Is that a rash on your hand? Are you allergic to the beast? Jim get out of that closet right this instant so help me God..."

Jim did not so much as smuggle a kitten on board, as he acquired a new tool of aggravation for his beloved Bones.


	3. Snookums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Spock doesn't understand Kirk. But that's okay.

"Snookums."

"Cutie pie."

"Pumpkin."

"Sweetie."

"Little pupper wupper baby cakes."

Spock finally looked up from the Padd, raising a delicate eyebrow into a pointed arch. Kirk was seated on the floor against the couch, a golden retriever puppy tumbling about in his lap. It turned, slipping off his thigh and falling onto its back, chubby legs flailing wildly as Kirk cooed loudly. 

"Jim, what are you doing?" 

"I'm speaking to our child."

"Jim, I know you are aware that the creature, which does belong to us," Kirk tried not to laugh at the emotion so obviously coloring his tone, "is a canine, and not an adolescent human." Jim couldn't help but laugh now. He righted the pup, dragging it onto his chest and cuddling it. The squirmy ball of fur whined and began to lick his face.

"They're pet names Spock."

"He already has a name, it is Marson."

Kirk sighed in exasperation, getting up. He smiled indulgently, clearing Spock's work away before he climbed into his lap, pressing the pup between the two of them, and kissing Spock's neck. " _No,_ Spock, a pet name is a name you use instead of someone's real name. A term of endearment? A nickname?" He kissed along the expanse of muscle underneath his lips, up to the ear, and over the tip softly. Like...sweetheart, darling...lover." He ground down sensually into Spock's lap, suckling his ear.

Until Marson yipped in frustration.

"Jim, I believe your  _Snookums_ needs attention..." 


End file.
